Insieme
by Insieme
Summary: Tsunayoshi bukanlah Kandidat dari Vongola 10th, tetapi saudara kembarnyalah yang merupakan kandidat kuat itu. Dan bukan sebagai Vongola 10th, tetapi Vongola 2nd?/Pairing : 6927, TYL!6972, SpadexGiotto, D18, TYL!D18, dan lainnya/ Colabfic with Cio-senpai
1. Chapter 1

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

Taru Giotto Vongola / Sawada Ieyatsu

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Don Vongola Primo / Principal in Namimori Academy / Italian Teacher

**Age :** 34

**Family :**

-Sawada Tsunayoshi ( Son )

-Sawada Natsuki ( Son )

-Sawada Uni ( Adop. Daughter )

Sawada Natsuki

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Candidate Don Vongola Secondo / 1st grade in High School Namimori Academy

**Age :** 14

**Family :**

-Taru Giotto Vongola / Sawada Ieyatsu ( Father )

-Sawada Tsunayoshi ( Twin Brother )

-Sawada Uni ( Adop. Sister )

Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** 2nd grade student in Junior High Namimori Academy

**Age :** 14

**Family :**

-Taru Giotto Vongola / Sawada Ieyatsu ( Father )

-Sawada Natsuki ( Twin Brother )

-Sawada Uni ( Adop. Sister )

Sawada Uni

**Gender :** Female

**Status :** 6th Grade in Elementary School of Namimori Academy / Sky Arcobalenno

**Age :** 10

**Family :**

-Taru Giotto Vongola / Sawada Ieyatsu ( Adop. Father )

-Sawada Natsuki ( Adop. Brother )

-Sawada Tsunayoshi ( Adop. Brother )

G.

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Storm Guardian Vongola Primo / Vice Principal in Namimori Academy / Chemical Teacher

**Age :** 34

**Family :**

-Hayato ( Son )

-Gokudera ( Son )

Hayato

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Candidate Storm Guardian Vongola Secondo / Archer's Club President / 1st Grade Student Namimori Academy Senior High School

**Age :** 16

**Family :**

-G. ( Father )

-Gokudera ( Little Brother )

Gokudera

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Occult's Club President / 2nd Grade Student Namimori Academy Junior High School

**Age :** 14

**Family :**

-G. ( Father )

-Hayato ( Big Brother )

Asari Ugetsu

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Music Teacher in Namimori Academy / Best Swordman in Vongola / Rain Guardian Primo Vongola

**Age :** 34

**Family :**

-Colonello ( Adop. Son )

-Asari Takeshi ( Son )

-Asari Yamamoto ( Son )

Colonello

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** 3rd Grade Student in Senior High School Namimori Academy / Rain Arcobaleno

**Age :** 18

**Family :**

-Asari Ugetsu ( Adop. Father )

-Asari Takeshi ( Adop. Brother )

-Asari Yamamoto ( Adop. Brother )

Asari Takeshi

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Kendo's Club President / Ex-Ace Club Base ball / Candidate Rain Guardian Vongola Secondo / 1st Grade Student in Senior High School Namimori Academy

**Age :** 16

**Family :**

-Asari Ugetsu ( Father )

-Colonello ( Step-Brother )

-Asari Yamamoto ( Brother )

Asari Yamamoto

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Baseball Club President / Ace Base Ball Player Namimori / 2nd Grade Junior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 14

**Family :**

-Asari Ugetsu ( Father )

-Colonello ( Step-Brother )

-Asari Takeshi ( Brother )

Hibari Alaude

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo / CEDEF Leader / History's Teacher in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 36

**Family :**

-Hibari Kyou ( Son )

-Fon ( Son )

-Hibari Kyouya ( Son )

Fon

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Matrial Art's Club President / Storm Arcobaleno / 3rd Grade Student Senior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 18

**Family :**

-Hibari Alaude ( Father )

-Hibari Kyou ( Twin brother )

-Hibari Kyouya ( Little Brother )

Hibari Kyou

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Namimori Diciplin Committee's President / Candidate Cloud Guardian Vongola Secondo / 3rd Grade Senior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 18

**Family :**

-Hibari Alaude ( Father )

-Fon ( Twin – Brother )

-Hibari Kyouya ( Little Brother )

Hibari Kyouya

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Vice President Committee Diciplin in Namimori Academy / Candidate Next CEDEF Leader / 3rd Grade Junior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 16

**Family :**

-Hibari Alaude ( Father )

-Fon ( Big Brother )

-Hibari Kyou ( Big Brother )

Knuckle

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** PE's Teacher in Namimori Academy / Sun Guardian Vongola Primo

**Age :** 36

**Family :**

-Sasagawa Ryou

-Sasagawa Ryouhei

-Sasagawa Kyoko

Sasagawa Ryou

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Boxing Club President / Candidate Sun Guardian Secondo / 3rd Grade Student Senior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 18

**Family :**

-Knuckle (Uncle)

-Sasagawa Ryouhei (Brother)

-Sasagawa Kyoko (Sister)

Sasagawa Ryouhei

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Boxing Club Vice President / 3rd Grade Junior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 16

**Family :**

-Knuckle ( Uncle )

-Sasagawa Ryou ( Brother )

-Sasagawa Kyoko ( Sister )

Lampo Bovino

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Thunder Guardian Vongola Primo & Secondo

**Age :** 24

**Family :**

-Lambo Bovino ( Little Brother )

Lambo Bovino

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** -

**Age :** 8 tahun

**Family :**

-Lampo Bovino ( Big Brother )

Daemon Spade

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Biology Teacher in Namimori Academy / Mist Guardian Vongola Primo

**Age :** 36

**Family :**

-Rokudo Spade ( Son )

-Mukuro Spade ( Son )

-Chrome Spade ( Daughter )

Rokudo Spade

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Candidate Mist Guardian Secondo / 3rd Grade Student Senior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 18

**Family :**

-Daemon Spade ( Father )

-Mukuro Spade ( Brother )

-Chrome Spade ( Sister )

Mukuro Spade

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Deceases

**Age :** 16

**Family :**

-Daemon Spade ( Father )

-Rokudo Spade ( Brother )

-Chrome Spade ( Sister )

Chrome Spade

**Gender :** Female

**Status :** 2nd Grade Junior High School in Namimori Academy

**Age :** 14

**Family :**

-Daemon Spade ( Father )

-Rokudo Spade ( Brother )

-Mukuro Spade ( Brother )

Cavallone Family 

Enzo Cavallone

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** 2nd Principal Namimori Academy / Don Cavallone Primo / Ex Tutor Hibari Alaude

**Age :** 42

**Family :**

-Enzio Cavallone ( Son )

-Dino Cavallone ( Son )

Enzio Cavallone

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** Candidate Don Cavallone Secondo / Physic Teacher in Namimori Academy / Hibari Kyou's Private Tutor

**Age :** 26

**Family :**

-Enzo Cavallone ( Father )

-Dino Cavallone ( Little Brother )

Dino Cavallone

**Gender :** Male

**Status :** English Teacher in Namimori Academy / Hibari Kyouya's Private Tutor

**Age :** 22

**Family :**

-Enzo Cavallone ( Father )

-Enzio Cavallone ( Brother )

* * *

><p>Title : Insieme<p>

Genre : Family / Romance

Pairing : 6927, TYL!69xPD!72,SpadexGiotto, 8059, TYL!8059, UgetsuxG., D18, TYL!DxTYL!18xFon, EnzoxAlaude, ColonelloxRebornxFon, dll.

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Incest (for TYL!18xFon), typo, abal.

Colabfic with Ciocarlie-senpai

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

…

"Natsu! Ternyata kau disini—" pagi hari itu, di sebuah sekolah elit yang terdiri dari sekolah dasar hingga SMA itu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang membuka ruangan UKS untuk menemukan seorang pemuda lainnya yang mirip dengannya sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Tsuna, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mendengar kalau kau demam," duduk disebelah tempat tidur pemuda itu dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi pemuda itu, "sudah kukatakan untuk tidak masuk dulu hari ini bukan?"

"Aku malas di mansion kalau semuanya sedang pergi ke sekolah," menarik selimut yang ia gunakan hingga menutupi mulutnya, "lagipula aku hanya butuh istirahat dan setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kelas…"

"Kalau kau coba-coba melakukan itu, aku akan mengatakannya pada ayah—" menghela nafas, mengambil kain di dahi Natsu dan membasahinya lagi dengan air dingin, "—kau tahu betapa khawatirnya ayah bukan?"

"Maaf—" Natsu hanya tertawa dan menatap saudara kembarnya itu. Sawada Tsunayoshi dan juga Sawada Natsuki—Sawada kembar itu adalah anak dari kepala sekolah tempat mereka belajar yakni Namimori Academy. Natsuki Sawada sang adik adalah anak yang pintar dalam bidang akademik meskipun dalam olah raga ia lemah karena tubuhnya yang sering sakit-sakitan.

Sementara Tsunayoshi Sawada sang kakak adalah anak yang terkenal ceroboh, bodoh, dan juga tidak jago dalam semua mata pelajaran. Namun ia dikenal baik hati dan juga ramah meskipun tidak banyak orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Ia baru saja pindah setelah berada di Italia.

"Yo, Natsu—bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah sudah baikan?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan sebuah luka di dahinya tampak membuka dan tersenyum kearah kedua saudara kembar itu, bersama dengan seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut perak dan bermata hijau tosca.

"Ia butuh istirahat—" pemuda berambut perak itu dengan segera memukul kepala pemuda berambut hitam lainnya hingga mengaduh, "—kecilkan suaramu bodoh…"

"Maa maa, kau dingin sekali denganku Hayato…"

"Takeshi-senpai, Hayato-senpai—kenapa ada disini?" Natsu dan juga Tsuna menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu Natsuki," tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Natsuki, Takeshi tampak duduk dan melihat kearah Tsuna, "ah—kau pasti saudara kembar Natsuki, Tsuna bukan? Namaku Asari Takeshi, kau kenal ayahku bukan? Dan dia adalah Hayato, anak dari G-san…"

"A—ah, ya…"

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip ya, hanya warna rambut dan juga mata saja yang berbeda," Takeshi mengacak rambut Tsuna dan Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaksakan senyumannya, "kau berada di kelas 2 SMP disini bukan? Kau bisa bertemu dengan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto-kun…"

Tsuna tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Gokudera-kun adalah adik dari Hayato-senpai, dan Yamamoto adalah adik dari Takeshi-senpai," Natsu menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu.

"Tetapi walaupun bertemu sepertinya mereka tidak akan menyukaiku—" Tsuna mencoba untuk tertawa, menatap kearah Takeshi, Hayato, serta Natsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "—aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya—terima kasih untuk menghawatirkanku Hayato-senpai," Tsuna tampak tersenyum lembut, "aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain khawatir padaku selain Natsu-kun…"

…

"Ada apa?" Tsuna menatap Hayato dan juga Takeshi yang masih terdiam karena perkataan Tsuna.

"Kalau ada orang yang membullymu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku Tsuna—" Hayato menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Kalau Hayato yang menyelesaikan paling hanya dikirim ke rumah sakit dengan rahang patah dan juga gigi yang copot," Takeshi tampak tertawa sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu. Tsuna dan juga Natsu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Apakah itu yang pantas dikatakan oleh orang yang membuat seseorang yang mengejek Natsu-sama dan juga Giotto-san berakhir dengan beberapa luka gores pedang di tubuhnya?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa seperti ini kok senpai—" meletakkan tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum gugup sebelum tiba-tiba pintu masuk ruangan kesehatan itu terbuka menunjukkan pria berambut kuning yang memakai kacamata dan tampak panik.

"Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Natsu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum ditahan oleh Tsuna. Ayah mereka—Taru Giotto Vongola atau Sawada Ieyatsu tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari Natsu dan segera berjalan menuju ke sebelah tempat tidur Natsu.

"Kudengar kau panas, tentu saja aku segera kemari," menghela nafas lega melihat Natsu yang tampak baik-baik saja. Hayato dan juga Takeshi hanya diam menatap sang son complex didepannya. Sementara Tsuna tampak tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan itu.

Takeshi yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengikutinya.

"Tsuna, kau tidak berpamitan dengan ayahmu dulu?" perkataan Takeshi langsung membuat Tsuna menoleh dan ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayah sedang sibuk dengan Natsu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka," membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum sebelum berpamitan dengan Takeshi, "terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya Takeshi-senpai…"

…

'_Sudah sampai?'_

"Ya—sudah 1 minggu yang lalu," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menerima sebuah telpon dari handphone miliknya, "bagaimana keadaan di Italia paman Ricardo?"

'_Tetap membosankan seperti biasa,'_ berdecak kesal dan Tsuna hanya tertawa karena kelakuan kakak dari ayahnya itu, _'untuk apa kau berada di Jepang? Bahkan ada aku disinipun kau sering mendapat perlakuan yang buruk dari teman-teman sekelasmu bukan?'_

"Karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluargaku paman," senyumannya memudar sebelum keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka, "aku senang paman menghawatirkanku!"

'_SIAPA YANG MENGHAWATIRKANMU SAMPAH!'_ Tsuna hanya tertawa mendengar suara yang bak toa dua rangkap dari suara pamannya itu. Berada di Italia, ia tinggal bersama dengan pamannya Ricardo, anak satu-satunya yaitu Xanxus dan juga beberapa teman dari Xanxus (setidaknya terlihat sebagai teman untuk Tsuna). Walaupun sering memarahi dan juga memanggilnya sampah, hanya Ricardo dan juga semua yang tinggal di rumah tempat tinggal Ricardo lah yang membantu Tsuna saat ia kesusahan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Italia.

"Baiklah-baiklah paman, sampaikan salamku untuk Xanxus-nii dan juga Squ-nii—katakan jangan bertengkar terus, nanti malah jadi suka loh!" Tsuna tertawa dan dibalas dengan tawa sarkasis dari Ricardo. Terdengar Ricardo yang sedang berbicara dengan anaknya dan dijawab dengan teriakan dari seseorang dan juga perkataan yang tidak lulus sensor dari orang yang lainnya.

'_Ya—kau dengar jawabannya bukan?'_

"Begitulah—ahahaha," Tsuna tertawa mendengar kelakuan dari semua yang ada disana sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "baiklah, sampai jumpa paman—aku menyayangi kalian…"

…

Tidak menunggu jawaban, dengan segera mematikan handphone dan menghela nafas sambil menatap kearah atas. Berjalan dan menuju ke loker miliknya untuk mengambil buku yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran setelah ini. Tetapi, ketika menaruh tangannya didalam loker, ia merasa sesuatu menusuk tangannya.

"Ow—" melihat darah yang keluar dari tangannya, menemukan beberapa pecahan silet yang diletakkan diatas buku yang akan diambil oleh Tsuna. Menghela nafas, mengambil dengan hati-hati dan membuang pecahan kaca itu, "—karena walaupun di Italia maupun di Jepang, aku akan selalu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini bukan?"

"Memang kenapa mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka iri pada Natsu, tetapi takut pada ayah yang akan selalu melindunginya," menghela nafas, Tsuna tidak melihat kearah orang yang ia ajak berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada yang lain?"

"Itu karena—" Tsuna yang baru sadar ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara langsung menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan model nanas dan mata heterochrome, "—e-eh! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Kufufu—sejak dari tadi, kau yang tidak memperhatikan Tsunayoshi…"

"E—eh, mungkin saja—" Tsuna hanya tertawa pelan, walaupun fikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ricardo sering mengatakan kalau intuisinya yang tajam seperti ayahnya tidak pernah salah. Dan instingnyapun juga sangat tajam, 'mungkin hanya kelelahan…'

"Tunggu—bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kufufu, itu karena—"

"Ah, aku tahu—berita tentang kembaran dari Natsu Sawada dan anak dari Taru Giotto Vongola sang kepala sekolah eh?" Tsuna yang sudah hafal dengan apa yang biasa dikatakan orang lain hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearah pemuda itu.

"Tidak—aku mencari sendiri siapa namamu," jawab pemuda itu sambil membalas senyuman Tsuna.

"Eh, untuk apa?" pemuda itu mendekat dan berhenti didepan telinga Tsuna sambil berbisik kearahnya.

"Karena sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu, Tsunayoshi~"

…

Seketikan wajah Tsuna memerah dan mundur teratur sambil memegangi telinganya yang tadi dibisikkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kufufufu~ kau lucu Tsunayoshi, namaku Mukuro—salam kenal…" berbalik dan akan meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Tsuna memegang tangan Mukuro, "oya?"

"Kau—ilusi?"

…

"Kufufu… bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Mukuro berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Tsuna.

"Di Italia aku sering melihat illusionis, dan membuatku terbiasa untuk membedakan antara Ilusi dan juga kenyataan," jawab Tsuna sambil melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Mukuro, "tetapi, ilusimu bagus—bahkan aku masih bisa menyentuhmu…"

"Tentu saja, dan kau tahu satu hal?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya saat Mukuro mengatakan hal itu, "aku semakin tertarik untuk memilikimu…"

…

"HIEEE!" Tsuna mundur perlahan sebelum membungkukkan kepalanya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Mukuro yang tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar tingkah Tsuna.

"Ya—aku ingin mendapatkan tubuhmu, untuk menghancurkan Vongola…"

—**To Be Continue—**

Bagaimana XD ini colab fic yang dibuat Fury sama Cio-senpai XD/ bakal ada multi pairing, kaya 6927, TYL!69x72, D18, TYL!DxTYL!18, 8059, TYL!8059, SpadexGio, EnzoxAlaude, UgetsuxG.

Jadi, urutannya itu dari primo PD, TYL! (kecuali Tsuna), (sebagian) Arcobaleno

Giotto – Tsuna – Natsu ( + ) Uni

G. – Gokudera – Hayato

Ugetsu – Yamamoto – Takeshi ( + ) Colonello

Alaude – Kyouya – Kyou ( + ) Fon

Knuckle – Ryouhei – Ryou

Lampo – Lambo

Spade – Mukuro – Rokudo – Chrome

Ricardo – Xanxus

Enzo Cavallone – Dino Cavallone – Enzio Cavallone


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Insieme

Genre : Family / Romance

Pairing : 6927, TYL!69xPD!72, SpaxGio, 8059, TYL!8059, U02, D18, TYL!DxTYL!18xA!Fon, EnzoxAlaude, ColloxRebornxFon, dll, dkk

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Incest

Colab with Ciocarlie-senpai

KHR © Amano Akira

"Hari yang aneh—" menghela nafas, Tsuna tampak berjalan dengan malas kelas untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menunggu pelajaran yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ikuti. Tetapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak mungkin memalukan nama ayah dan juga adik kembarnya itu—yang terkenal jenius dan juga kuat itu, "—aku ingin kembali ke Italia…"

BUGH!

"I—ttei," memegangi kepalanya dan terjatuh saat menabrak seseorang, ia menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Takeshi, kakak tingkatnya yang merupakan teman baik Natsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Takeshi-senpai?" Tsuna sedikit ragu, tetapi kemiripan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di bedakan dalam sekali lihat. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dan membantu Tsuna berdiri, berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya yang mengejek dan membiarkannya jatuh.

"Takeshi adalah nama kakakku, aku adalah Yamamoto—" jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tsuna tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum mengingat kalau saat di ruangan kesehatan tadi Takeshi memang mengatakan memiliki adik yang berada di kelas sama dengan Tsuna.

"O—oh maaf, kalian mirip sekali," jawab Tsuna sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga mirip dengannya Tsuna," Yamamoto tersenyum lebar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Yamamoto, "kalau tidak salah kau juga baru saja tiba dari Italia bukan?"

"Juga?"

"Gokudera-kun juga begitu, dia adalah adik dari Hayato-senpai—" Yamamoto menunjuk kearah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut perak dan juga mata hijau yang sedang membaca majalah, "dia pindah beberapa bulan sebelum kau pindah kemari…"

"Begitu, tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya—" menghela nafas dan duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok kelas, "—bagaimanapun Xanxus-nii dan juga paman Ricardo tidak pernah memperbolehkanku keluar dari markas seenaknya saja…"

"Oh, kau tinggal di markas Varia? Kudengar mereka itu orang yang menarik," jawab Yamamoto sambil nyengir, duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Tsuna, "terutama Squallo, suaranya terkadang membuat telingaku sakit!"

'_Bukan terkadang, tetapi setiap kali ia berteriak—'_ Tsuna hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan dari Yamamoto, "—kau mengenal baik Squ-nii sepertinya?"

"Begitulah, aniki selalu berlatih bersamanya setiap kali ia berada di Jepang atau aniki yang berada di Italia," jawab Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya tersenyum, menatap kearah Yamamoto yang sedaritadi menggerakkan tangan kanannya seakan kaku.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa Yamamoto?"

"Ah ini—tidak apa-apa, aku terlalu banyak berlatih karena harus menunjukkan kalau aku bukan hanya mengikut dari nama aniki sebagai pemain inti base ball—" Tsuna tampak menatapnya dengan khawatir, "—tenang saja Tsuna, sebaiknya kau yang mengobati tanganmu bukan?"

Menunjuk kearah tangan Tsuna yang terluka karena pecahan kaca tadi, walaupun darah sudah sedikit berhenti tetapi masih ada yang menetes, "HIEE! Kufikir tadi sudah berhenti—aku akan ke ruang kesehatan dulu, Yamamoto kau juga ikut?"

"Tidak usah, kau saja duluan Tsu—eh, awas Tsuna!"

"Eh?"

BUGH!

"Aw—hari ini jatuh terus," mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, menatap kearah pemuda yang ia tabrak—Gokudera yang hanya menatap balik dengan dingin ond an Tsuna dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri sebelum berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalanya, "ma—maafkan aku!"

Dan ia segera berlari menuju ke ruangan kesehatan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sementara Yamamoto tampak berjalan menghampiri Gokudera dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Jangan terlalu sinis dengannya Gokudera-kun…"

"Tch—aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menjaga anak sepertinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa sementara Hayato-nii menjaga Natsu-sama yang lebih berpotensi menjadi seorang boss mafia…" Gokudera duduk di kursi yang ada di barisan kedua dari depan dan Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

…

"Selesai juga—" menghela nafas dan menatap tangannya yang diperban oleh petugas kesehatan. Berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang tampak sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedaritadi, _'—aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan perasaan sakit, baik fisik maupun hati…'_

"Lagipula untuk apa rasa sakit dan juga tangisan itu—" menghela nafas dan masih melanjutkan perjalanan, tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai badge komite kedisiplinan Namimori.

"Herbivore—" suara yang pelan, tetapi Tsuna bisa mendengarnya dan menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah tonfa yang melayang. Biasa menghadapi semua anggota Varia terutama Xanxus yang sering melempari atau menembak setiap anggota lainnya, membuat refleks Tsuna sudah terlatih sangat baik. Dengan segera ia mundur selangkah agar tonfa itu tidak mengenai dirinya, "—wao…"

"H—HIEEE Kenapa kau menyerangku!"

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini Herbivore, kau seharusnya sudah masuk karena pelajaran sudah dimulai," pemuda itu tampak kembali memberikan kuda-kuda akan menyerang, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah menyerang Tsuna kembali—dan untuk kali ini lebih cepat walaupun Tsuna masih bisa menghindarinya.

"Ma—maaf, tadi aku ke ruangan kesehatan karena terluka," Hibari melihat kearah tangan kanan Tsuna yang di perban, terdiam sejenak dan menghentikan serangannya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—"

"E—eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tsuna menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung sebelum menyadari sesuatu, _'t—tunggu, dia mirip dengan paman Alaude! Jangan-jangan…'_

"Kyouya-kun?" suara yang tampak sama dengan pemuda itu terdengar, menemukan dua orang yang sangat persis dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang. Salah satunya tampak ramah, dan satunya lagi tampak tidak bersahabat, sama seperti pemuda di depannya, "hei Tsunayoshi…"

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini, jam masuk sudah berbunyi sedaritadi—" dengan nada yang sama dinginnya, pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih pendek dan lebih berantakan itu menatapnya dengan dingin.

"A—ano…"

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi-kun," kali ini pemuda berambut hitam sama seperti mereka tetapi tampak panjang dan juga dikepang berjalan menghampiri dan melihat luka yang ada di tangannya itu.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa, ano…"

"Namaku adalah Fon, dan si Jutek ini adalah Hibari Kyou, dan yang ada di dekatmu adalah si Jutek kedua bernama Hibari Kyouya-kun," jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu tampak ramah, membuat Tsuna sedikit tenang, "jadi—apakah kau terjatuh atau apa?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi saat mengambil buku di loker, aku tidak sengaja memegang pecahan kaca," Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk ditujukan pada pemuda ini.

"Pecahan kaca, untuk apa ada pecahan kaca di lokermu," Fon memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Tsuna. Tsuna sendiri tampak ond karena salah mengambil kata-kata.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh! Maaf aku pernisi—" membungkukkan kepalanya, dan dengan segera berlari kearah kelasnya.

…

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu bukan Kyouya-kun?"

"Jangan sampai gagal, atau kau sama saja dengan herbivore pengecut itu," Kyou hanya menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn…"

…

"Akhirnya jam pulang—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah tas yang ada di depannya. Akan menyusun buku-buku untuk dimasukkan sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Membalikkan tasnya—membuat semua buku yang ada di tasnya itu tampak berhamburan begitu juga dengan beling dan juga silet yang dimasukkan seseorang lagi ke dalam tasnya.

…

Menoleh kearah semua anak di kelasnya, yang menatap ngeri pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia bisa membaca raut wajah dari semua murid disana, dan hanya menghela nafas walaupun tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini.

"Wow Tsuna, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini—" Yamamoto tampak menghampiri Tsuna dan mencoba untuk memunguti beling dan juga silet yang berjatuhan, mengumpulkannya untuk dibuang di tempat sampah.

"Seperti biasa, aku sampai hafal dengan kelakuan mereka," menghela nafas dan menyusun buku yang ada di atas meja, menutup dan membawa tasnya, "kenapa kau masih ada disini Yamamoto?"

"Hm? Tentu saja berangkat bersama-sama, kau akan ke mansion Vongola bukan?"

"Tidak, aku masih tinggal di hotel yang dipesankan paman Ricardo dan juga kakek," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Yamamoto.

"Eh, kau masih tinggal berpisah dengan Natsu, Uni dan juga Giotto-san?"

"Begitulah, karena—" suara handphone yang tampak berbunyi memutuskan perkataannya. Meminta izin pada Yamamoto yang dibalas dengan anggukan, dengan segera ia berjalan untuk menerima telpon dari kakeknya itu.

"Kakek, ada apa?"

…

"E—eh?"

…

"Tidak kusangka kau akan ikut kembali ke mansion Tsuna, katamu kau tinggal di hotel—" jawab Yamamoto yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

"Kakek menghubungiku, katanya aku tidak boleh tinggal di hotel lagi—karena bagaimanapun aku harus tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan juga saudara kembarku," Tsuna tampak membungkukkan kepalanya, tidak terlalu senang mendengar alasan dari kakeknya itu. Ia tidak pernah suka berada di dekat keluarganya—karena bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia selalu tidak pernah dianggap.

"Kalau memang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan—kau bisa menemuiku," Yamamoto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna. Tsuna yang tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan bingung sebelum mengangguk.

"Kau orang yang baik Yamamoto…"

…

"Tsuna!" sampai di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, dikelilingi oleh hutan 'kecil' yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa anak buah. Disinilah semua anggota Vongola berada, dan disinilah semuanya tinggal termasuk Tsuna, Yamamoto, Natsu dan juga yang lainnya, "ternyata benar—Timotteo jii-san mengatakan kalau kau akan tinggal disini!"

"Begitulah Natsu," mengusap kepala Natsu, Tsuna hanya membalas antusias dari adik kembarnya itu dengan senyuman tipis, "ayah dimana?"

"Sedang bekerja, setelah mengantarkanku pulang ia langsung menuju ke ruangan kerjanya—padahal aku sudah memberitahu kalau Tsuna akan datang hari ini," menghela nafas dan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap saudara kembarnya itu yang hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tsuna…?"

"Hm? Aku tidak apa-apa Natsu, jadi—dimana kamarku?"

"Disamping kamarku tentu saja, dan di depan kamar Kyouya, di sebelah kamar Yamamoto-kun!" Natsu tampak menoleh kearah Yamamoto yang mengangguk. Dengan segera Tsuna berjalan bersama dengan Yamamoto dan juga Natsu menuju ke kamarnya, "—aku sudah menata ulang ruanganmu, dan ada satu pintu yang bisa langsung menuju ke kamarku!"

…

Tsuna tampak hanya diam dan mendengarkan Natsu yang bercerita tentang kamarnya.

"Tsuna, bagaimana keadaan paman Ricardo dan juga Xanxus-san?"

"Ah, mereka baik-baik saja—bersemangat seperti biasa," Tsuna tampak tersenyum, terlihat memaksakan dirinya sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan yang memiliki pintu cukup besar dan sebuah ukiran dengan Gambar Tuna dan nomor 27 di dalam ukiran itu, "disini?"

"Yap—aku dan juga paman Alaude yang membuatkannya!"

"Benar juga—dimana paman Alaude?" Tsuna menatap kearah Natsu. Seharusnya tadi pamannya yang merupakan guru pelajaran sejarah di kelasnya tidak masuk. Padahal Alaudelah yang sering menjenguknya di markas Varia bahkan lebih sering daripada ayahnya.

"Dia sedang berada di Perancis untuk menjalankan misi—besok baru kembali…"

"Begitu ya—"

"Baiklah Tsuna, Natsu—aku akan kembali ke kamar, sampai bertemu makan malam!" Yamamoto tampak tersenyum dan akan masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya dengan segera.

"Yamamoto," Yamamoto menoleh kearah Tsuna untuk menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Tsuna, "jangan paksakan senyumanmu jika kau memang tidak ingin tersenyum—" Tsuna tersenyum sebelum memasuki kamarnya bersama dengan Natsu. Sementara Yamamoto tampak sedikit terkejut dan menatap kearah Tsuna sebelum sosoknya itu menghilang dan senyuman di wajah Yamamoto memudar sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

…

"Aku memilihkan tempat yang paling bagus—" Natsu berjalan kearah beranda yang menampakkan pemandangan danau yang sangat indah di tengah hutan yang mengelilingi mansion, "—lihat, aku dan ayah sering ketempat itu!"

"Danau itu—ibu juga sering mengajakku kesana," gumam Tsuna sambil menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam kamar itu, "bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian Natsu? Aku akan menemuimu lagi saat makan malam…"

"Baiklah Tsuna!"

…

"Ayah—" Tsuna yang seharusnya berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat tampak mengetuk sebuah ruangan dengan lambang Vongola di pintunya. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu adalah ruangan ayahnya, dan tidak akan mungkin ia salah, "—ini aku Tsuna…"

"Masuklah Tsuna…"

Tsuna mengangguk dan membuka pintunya perlahan sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Tampak seorang pria berambut kuning yang memiliki mata biru sejernih langit biru. Tampak bersama seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah hampir menuju pink dan mata semerah darah—meskipun tidak sama merahnya dengan Ricardo dan juga Xanxus.

"Kau pasti lelah Tsuna, kenapa kau tidak beristirahat?"

"Tidak—hanya ingin menyapa karena ayah tidak muncul saat aku datang tadi," tersenyum tipis tidak menatap kearah ayahnya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia Tsunayoshi?"

"Begitulah, sejak Yume meninggal ia tinggal di Italia bersama dengan Varia," Giotto menatap pemuda berambut merah itu yang langsung berface palm ria mendengar kata-kata Varia itu. Varia terkenal sebagai perkumpulan orang bar-bar dan pemuda didepannya itu bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup dan baik-baik saja. Seakan tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh tangan kanannya itu, Giotto segera mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan membukakan sebuah pesan untuk ditunjukkan pada pria itu, "lebih dari apa yang kau fikirkan G.."

"Apa ini—"

'_Berani membuatnya sedih, aku akan membuatmu menyesal sampah!'_

Hanya satu kalimat itu, dan G sukses bersweatdrop ria mengingat kalau Varia sangat membenci Vongola walaupun mereka adalah kelompok assassin dari Vongola.

"Paman dan juga Xanxus-nii cukup baik, jadi aku baik-baik saja disana," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum kearah G dan juga Giotto.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi—kau belum pernah bertemu guardianku selain Alaude bukan?" Tsuna mengangguk dan menatap kearah G.

"Ah—namaku adalah G, dan aku adalah teman kecil ayahmu, Storm Guardian ayahmu, dan juga tangan kanan ayahmu," G tersenyum kearah Tsuna dan dibalas Tsuna dengan senyuman juga dan ia membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Tsunayoshi, sebentar lagi jam makan malam," Giotto melihat jam yang ada di ruangan itu—menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi ayah, G-san…"

…

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Tsuna," Natsuki yang langsung menghampiri kembarannya itu tampak tersenyum dan menarik tangannya, "kau bisa duduk disebelahku!"

"Ba—baiklah…" Tsuna melihat kalau disana sudah ada ayahnya dan juga G, serta seorang pria yang mirip dengan Takeshi dan juga Yamamoto, seorang pendeta, pemuda berambut nanas dengan ekor yang panjang, perempuan berambut yang cukup mirip dengan pemuda itu, pria berambut lebih terang, tampaknya ayah mereka, dan dua orang yang berwajah mirip lebih seperti kakak adik, dan tentu saja Fon, Kyou, dan—

"Dimana Kyoya-san?"

"Ada sedikit urusan yang membuatnya tidak bisa ikut makan malam disini," Fon tersenyum kearah Tsuna.

"Oya, siapa anak manis yang mirip dengan Natsuki ini Giotto?"

"Dia adalah Tsunayoshi, bukankah sudah pernah diceritakan oleh Alaude tentangnya, Spade?"

"Ah~ saudara kembar Natsuki-kun dan juga anak yang bisa mengambil hati Ricardo dan Alaude?" pria berambut biru muda itu tampak menatap Tsuna, Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya perkenalkan terlebih dahulu nama kalian…"

"Seperti yang tadi kuperkenalkan, namaku G—tangan kanan ayahmu dan Storm Guardian Vongola," G tampak tersenyum dan Tsuna membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku adalah Hayato, dan dia adalah Gokudera—adikku," menunjuk kearah Gokudera yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka semua.

"Gokudera, kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu bodoh!" G tampak menatap kearah Gokudera dengan kesal.

"Terserah padaku aku ingin bersikap seperti apa kan?"

"Maaf atas kelakuan mereka berdua—" Hayato tampak menghela nafas, sifat ayahnya dan juga adiknya itu yang membuatnya duduk diantara mereka agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak berguna itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hayato-senpai…"

"Namaku adalah Asari Ugetsu, Rain Guardian Vongola—" Tsuna menatap Ugetsu dan setelah itu kearah Takeshi dan Yamamoto.

"Kita bertemu lagi Tsuna, kau sudah kenal denganku dan juga Yamamoto bukan?" Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Begitupun denganku dan Kyou serta Kyouya~" Fon menunjuk dirinya dan juga Kyou disebelahnya, "ayah juga sering bertemu denganmu dan menceritakanmu."

"Y—Ya, Alaude-san sering menemuiku di markas Varia…" Tsuna menatap kearah pendeta yang ada di dekat Ugetsu.

"Namaku adalah Knuckle, dan aku adalah Sun Guardian Vongola—Ryouhei, Ryou, dan juga Kyoko adalah keponakanku. Tetapi Kyoko tinggal bersama dengan keluarga yang lainnya, dan hanya Ryouhei dan Ryou yang ikut denganku…" Tsuna melihat pendeta itu, dan dua orang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang seusia dengan Kyouya dan juga Hayato, Takeshi, Fon, serta Kyou.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Tsuna!"

"Begitulah, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Tsuna tampak membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk pelan, beralih pada kedua orang yang tampak paling muda disana.

"Namaku Lampo, Thunder Guardian Vongola—dan dia adalah adikku Lambo," jawabnya dengan nada malas dan Tsuna hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya—melihat anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun di dekatnya.

"Nfufu~ namaku adalah Daemon Spade, dan mereka adalah anakku—Chrome dan juga Rokudo," Tsuna menatap kedua anak yang ada di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut biru dengan rambut yang diikat dan juga perempuan yang hampir mirip dengan pria itu.

"Kufufu~ aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu Tsunayoshi, namaku adalah Rokudo Spade—"

"Sa—salam kenal Rokudo-senpai," membungkuk sedikit tidak menatap lawan bicaranya dan tatapannya teralih pada anak perempuan satu-satunya disini.

"Na—namaku adalah Chrome Spade, salam kenal Tsuna-san…"

"Salam kenal Chrome," Tsuna tersenyum dan kembali menatap kearah Daemon dan juga Rokudo. Menyadari sesuatu yang tampak ia lupakan tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, 'sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka—tetapi dimana ya…'

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"A—ah tidak, rasanya aku pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Daemon-san dan juga Rokudo-san," jawab Tsuna saat Natsuki yang berada di dekatnya tampak melihat keanehan Tsuna. Tidak disangka, yang dibicarakan dan juga yang lainnya tampak terdiam seakan mengetahui sesuatu yang memang berhubungan dengan ingatan Tsuna, "te—tetapi mungkin hanya perasaanku…"

"Baiklah—kita mulai saja makan malamnya…"

…

Di sebuah sekolah, tampak beberapa anak yang sedang berkumpul di depan loker milik Tsuna. Menaruh beberapa benda tajam dan juga mencorat-coret dinding loker yang ada di dalamnya.

"Oya, ternyata kalian yang membuat Tsunayoshi terluka?" suara seseorang yang tampak tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka membuat mereka tersentak kaget dan menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah trident dan juga tatapan mata berwarna merah dengan ukiran kanji 1 di dalamnya.

"Si—siapa kau!"

"Kufufufu~ sebutkan alasan aku harus memberitahu namaku pada kalian," pemuda berambut biru itu tampak menatap tajam empat orang itu. Tampak tiba-tiba tanah yang ada di bawah mereka retak dan mengeluarkan semburan api dari bawah. Semua orang yang ada di sana tampak berteriak ketakutan, dan pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum dingin ditengah gelapnya malam itu sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tonfa melayang dari belakangnya dan segera ia tangkis dengan trident miliknya.

"Serangan dari belakang itu tidak adil Kyoya…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan—" Kyoya yang tampak menatap dingin kearah pemuda itu tampak sudah bersiap dengan serangan kedua.

"Oya? Kukira kau kemari juga karena ingin menangkap mereka yang sudah kau selidiki menjadi penyebab Tsunayoshi di bully eh?"

"Yang pasti, kau sudah mengganggu kesenanganku untuk menghabisi herbivore itu—" Kyoya tampak mencoba untuk menyerang pemuda itu dan tentu saja pemuda itu segera menangkis semua serangan dari Kyoya dengan trident miliknya.

"Kufufufu~ sudah kukatakan, aku hanya membantumu~"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku—" Kyoya tampak menghentikan serangannya dan menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan tajam, "—kau urusi saja dirimu sendiri, kau terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukkan kalau kau masih hidup pada semuanya—Mukuro Spade…"

…To be Continue…

Oke chapter 2, agak bosenin sih -.-a makanya ga ada komen untuk chapter ini XD

Makasih buat X – Eddreine – X : Intinya cuman PD!10thGen sama TYL!10 Gen beda, dan 72 itu boss dari TYL!10thGen, Hikari Vongola, dan Nato Apple :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Insieme

Genre : Family/Romance

Pairing : 6927, TYL!69xPD!72, SpaxGio, 8059, TYL!8059, U02, D18, TYL!DxTYL!18xA!Fon, EnzoxAlaude, ColloxRebornxFon, dll, dkk

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, semi-AU, Incest

Colabfic with Ciocarlie-senpai

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

**Chapter 3, Home Tutor**

.

Pagi hari menjelang—sinar matahari yang hangat masuk kedalam ruangan yang dihuni oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Wajahnya masih ditutupi oleh selimut putih—tidak ada niat untuk bangun walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"…i…Oi dame-Tsuna," suara yang tampak familiar itu tetap tidak membuatnya bergeming dari tempatnya. Sesuatu tampak menusuk-nusuk pipinya, mencoba untuk membangunkannya dengan tingkat yang sedikit lebih tinggi, "dame-Tsuna…"

"Sebentar lagi—" mencoba untuk menyingkirkan 'sesuatu' yang menusuk pipinya itu, Tsuna melanjutkan tidur panjangnya. Sosok itu tampak menatap Tsuna sebelum menghela nafas dan 'sesuatu' itu—yang berupa sebuah pistol berwarna hijau berubah menjadi sebuah palu besar dan sukses menghantam kepala Tsuna.

"HIEE! I—Ittai!" memegangi kepalanya sambil mengaduh, bangkit dengan segera sambil melihat orang yang memukulnya dengan palu itu—seorang pria dengan topi fedora dan juga aura pekat yang tidak kalah hitam dengan warna topi dan pakaiannya, "R—R—Reborn, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Mengunjungi muridku mungkin?"

"Seharusnya kau berada di Italia bersama dengan _Nonno_, paman Ricardo, dan juga Xanxus-nii!" Tsuna tampak terkejut melihat sosok yang merupakan gurunya. Reborn, hitman yang disewa oleh kakeknya Timotteo untuk mengajarinya bertahan untuk hidup bersama dengan Varia. Dan saat ia pindah ke Jepang, itulah saat dimana ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Reborn.

"Aku kemari bukan atas suruhan mereka bertiga atau keinginanku sendiri—" Tsuna tampak menatap Reborn dengan sebelah alis yang naik menandakan kalau ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn, "—ayahmu yang menyuruhku kemari…"

Satu detik—

Dua detik—

Tiga detik—

"EEEEH!"

…

"Jadi begitulah—sepertinya Tsunayoshi juga sudah bertemu dan kenal dengan Reborn, memang Reborn sering membantu ayah untuk menjalankan Varia," Giotto yang berada di ruangannya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Tsuna, Natsuki, dan juga Reborn ke ruangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa ayah memanggil Reborn kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi tutor kalian—" Giotto tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna yang lagi-lagi terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu, "—bagaimanapun, salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi penerus Vongola menggantikanku, jadi—"

"Bi—Biarkan Natsuki saja yang mendapatkan pelatihan dari Reborn ayah," Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk tersenyum dan membuat baik Giotto, Natsuki, dan juga Reborn menatapnya bingung, "la—lagipula Natsuki lebih cocok untuk menjadi penerus ayah daripada aku, semuanya juga berpendapat seperti itu."

"Tsunayoshi—tidak ada yang berpendapat kalau Natsuki lebih baik darimu…"

"La—lagipula bagaimanapun aku tetap saja akan menjadi dame-Tsuna. Aku tidak ingin menghambat Natsuki dalam belajar bersama dengan Reborn—jadi, maafkan aku ayah…" menunduk dalam-dalam, dan hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Reborn seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Tsuna saat itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan dame-Tsuna, kau memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk—" perkataan Reborn terkunci saat Tsuna dengan segera mencoba untuk menutup mulut pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu walaupun harus sedikit berjinjit dan bersusah payah.

"A—aku sudah memiliki keinginan bagaimana untuk melanjutkan hidup ayah," tertawa dan menatap kearah Giotto yang tampaknya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Tsuna, "a—aku akan membantu Natsuki sebisa mungkin, tetapi aku tidak akan menghalangi jalannya. Jadi, permisi ayah—"

…

Suara pintu yang tertutup segera mengakhiri apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tsuna setelah sosoknya menghilang bersama dengan Reborn.

…

"Entah apa yang kau rencanakan dame-Tsuna," Reborn tetap berjalan di samping Tsuna yang menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, "mengenalmu selama 5 tahun—kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi keinginan terbesarmu?"

"Su—sudahlah Reborn, sudah kukatakan itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak pernah akan terwujud bukan? Bukan masalah dari kekuatanku—tetapi, apa yang menjadi keinginan sebenarnya dari ayah," menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil menatap Reborn, "biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua oke?"

"Satu hal—" Tsuna menatap Reborn yang angkat bicara, "—apakah ayahmu dan juga yang lainnya tahu kalau aku adalah mantan tutormu saat berada di Italia? Bahkan selama 5 tahun?"

…

"Selain paman Alaude, kakek, Xanxus-nii dan paman Ricardo serta Varia—tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu," helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar sangat berat, "dan biarkan ayah hanya tahu kalau aku adalah dame-Tsuna, dan selalu Natsuki yang terbaik…"

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa—tetapi, baiklah akan kulatih Sawada Natsuki seperti apa yang kau inginkan…"

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu Reborn—" tertawa dan melepaskan dekapannya dari Reborn, pada akhirnya Reborn berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan untuk kembali menemui Giotto dan juga Natsuki.

'_Sejak bertemu dengan dame-Tsuna, aku memang sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungannya dengan ayah dan saudara kembarnya,'_ menurunkan topi fedoranya, hingga matanya tertutup sempurna oleh bayangan topi itu, _'bagaimana mungkin—selama 5 tahun ayahnya tidak pernah mau mendatangi ataupun menanyakan keadaannya bukan?'_

…Flash Back…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Reborn menatap kearah seorang pria dengan rambut dan juga kumis yang serba putih, bersama dengan seorang pria dengan rambut yang cukup panjang diikat dan juga memiliki wajah yang tegas dan juga seram.

"Ia adalah cucuku dari Giotto—kau juga pernah bertemu dengannya saat ia masih bayi bukan?"

"Ya—kenapa ia berada disini?" Reborn menatap pria itu yang hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela dimana Tsuna—yang saat itu berusia 9 tahun tampak bermain bersama dengan Squallo dan juga Xanxus, "sendirian—tanpa Natsuki dan juga Giotto…"

"Semenjak ibunya meninggal, Giotto seolah tidak memperhatikan Tsunayoshi—dan aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kemari dan sepertinya memang lebih baik ia berada di tempat ini," Timotteo—tampak menatap Reborn yang juga menatap anak berusia 9 tahun itu, "tetapi kau tahu bukan, seperti ayahnya—Xanxus tidak pernah bisa mengontrol amarahnya."

Timotteo tertawa dan mendapatkan gerutuan kecil dari Ricardo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi yang kau inginkan?"

"Bersama dengan Dino-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi tutornya? Minimal untuk membuatnya bertahan dari Xanxus dan juga yang lainnya," walaupun Timotteo tahu kalau itu adalah ide yang cukup buruk, membuat Tsuna mendapatkan latihan Spartan khas dari Reborn dalam usia semuda itu—tetapi lebih berbahaya jika menghadapi Xanxus tanpa kekuatan seperti sekarang.

"Heh—aku bahkan akan membuatnya lebih kuat darimu dan ayahnya, Timotteo—aku bisa merasakan itu," Reborn menatap Tsuna yang ada di luar dan pada akhirnya turun dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Tsuna.

…End of Flash Back…

"Aku akan menjadi tutor dari Natsuki—" Reborn menatap Giotto yang tampak tersenyum lega dan menatap sang hitman itu kembali dan saat ini sedang duduk di atas mejanya, "—tetapi, kau akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepercayaan atas Natsuki padaku, walaupun kau tahu bagaimana gaya pengajaranku bukan?"

Giotto tampak tersenyum meskipun buliran keringat tampak turun membasahi wajahnya, dan ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tapi kumohon Reborn-sama—" meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja, Giotto tampak memohon pada Reborn, "jangan terlalu keras padanya…"

"Akan kulihat nanti—" dan dengan segera ia mendorong bahu Natsuki yang segera berjalan setelah memberikan salam untuk ayahnya. Dan lagi-lagi suara pintu tertutup menghakhiri pembicaraan dari Giotto dan juga Reborn.

…

"Reborn-san," Natsuki yang berjalan menuju keluar mansion tampak menatap Reborn yang juga membalas tatapannya, "kau tinggal di Italia bukan? Apakah kau tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna?"

"Dia—adalah anak yang terlalu baik, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan," Reborn menatap kearah bawah dan menurunkan topi fedoranya, "itulah sebabnya ia merasa tidak cocok menjadi seorang boss Mafia…"

"Aku merasa sesuatu disembunyikan oleh Tsuna," Natsuki menghela nafas dan berjalan tidak menatap Reborn, "walaupun ia terus saja mencoba untuk tersenyum—terus berusaha untuk menjadi nyata didepan ayah, tetapi ayah selalu saja menghindarinya. Aku terus mencoba untuk melihat apakah senyuman itu dipaksakan atau tidak, tetapi tidak pernah aku menemukan paksaan itu…"

…

"Karena dame-Tsuna itu memang tidak pernah memaksakan senyumannya—" Natsu menatap Reborn dengan tatapan bingung, "—ia memang senang dengan semua yang ia lihat…"

"Maksudmu ia senang ayah tidak menganggapnya?"

"Bukan—"

…Flash Back…

"Tutor?" Tsuna yang saat itu berusia 9 tahun tampak menatap Reborn yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria yang tampak memiliki aura yang lebih dingin daripada pria yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu—Xanxus, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola yang ia pegang.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu cara untuk bertarung dan bertahan—" Reborn mengambil bola itu dan memutarnya dengan satu tangan, membuat anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun itu tampak kagum dan matanya tampak berbinar, "—kau akan kuajarkan cara memegang senjata, dan segala macam yang—kau mendengarkanku bukan?"

"Eh iya—apakah kalau aku belajar darimu aku bisa melakukan seperti tadi?" Tsuna masih menatap Reborn yang tampak kesal karena yang diinginkan malah hal sepele seperti itu.

"Bukan hanya bisa melakukan itu dame-Tsuna," menatap kearah Tsuna dengan senyuman dan tatapan dingin, menurunkan topi fedoranya dengan segera, "kau akan bisa menggantikan posisi ayahmu menjadi seorang Don Vongola—bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat…"

"Eh menggantikan papa? Kalau memang itu membuat Natsuki dan papa senang akan kulakukan!"

…

"Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu sendiri?" Reborn menatap Tsuna yang mencoba untuk memutar bola itu dengan satu jari walaupun pada akhirnya terus berakhir dengan gagal, "apa yang kau inginkan—hidup normal, atau—"

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu—tentu saja Tsuna ingin menjadi seperti papa! Melindungi orang-orang, bertarung seperti pahlawan super, dan yang lebih penting—papa selalu bisa melindungi Vongola!"

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu mengatakan kalau Natsuki yang akan menjadi penerusnya?"

"Kalau memang itu yang papa inginkan—dan bisa membuatnya bahagia, tentu saja itu bukanlah masalah untukku," melempar bola itu dan menangkapnya kembali. Matanya tampak sayu dan juga senyumannya tampak sedikit memudar, "Tsuna akan melakukan apapun kalau memang itu bisa membuat papa dan Natsu-kun senang…"

…End of Flash Back…

"Reborn-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" lamunan Reborn tampak terpecah saat Natsuki mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tidak—" mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya pada Natsuki saat itu, "—itu adalah jadwal yang harus kau turuti selama aku masih menjadi tutormu. Tentu saja istirahat dan juga kontrol kesehatanmu tetap dilakukan, dan yang lainnya adalah jam latihan, belajar dan semua hal tentang mafia…"

Natsuki tampak _sweatdrop _melihat seberapa panjangnya daftar yang ada di depan matanya saat itu. Tetapi, demi untuk menjadi seorang Don Vongola, tentu saja ia harus bisa melalui semua ini. Reborn tampak tersenyum dan pada akhirnya pergi ke sekolahan bersama dengan Natsuki, sementara Tsuna tampak sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

…

Kalau bisa mulutnya lepas dari rahangnya, mungkin saat ini sudah terjatuh dari meja tempatnya belajar saat Tsuna melihat siapa yang ada di depan ruangan kelasnya saat ini.

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Boreen-sensei, dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian—" pria bertopi fedora yang tidak lain adalah Reborn tampak berada di depan kelasnya sambil tersenyum, membuat beberapa siswi meleleh melihat senyuman misteriusnya, "—patuhi semua perintahku seperti dilarang tidur, harus bisa mengerjakan semua soal yang kuberikan. Jika tidak—"

Tsuna bisa merasakan tusukan dingin yang bisa mengenai semua orang yang ada disana. Tatapan Rebornpun sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk membunuh semua orang di kelas itu—dalam sisi baik dan juga buruk.

"Setelah pelajaran selesai aku ingin Sawada Tsunayoshi menemuiku, secepatnya—"

Tsuna tampak terkejut dan berteriak dalam diam sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya diatas meja.

…

"Kenapa kau tidak berada di kelas Natsuki Reborn!" Tsuna tampak berada di ujung koridor dan berbicara dengan Reborn yang hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding saat itu, "kau adalah tutornya dan yang seharusnya kau perhatikan adalah Natsuki, bukan aku!"

"Aku juga menjadi guru di kelas Natsuki—meskipun aku hanya bisa menjadi wali kelas di kelasmu dame-Tsuna…"

"Ta—tapi tidak perlu sampai—" Tsuna tampak menghentikan perkataannya saat tangan Reborn menepuk keras dinding yang ada di samping Tsuna membuatnya terkejut dan menutup matanya.

"Walaupun kau mengatakan apapun—kau tetaplah masterpieceku dame-Tsuna, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhenti begitu saja hanya karena alasan sepele," Reborn menatap tajam dan dingin kearah Tsuna yang hanya berdecak kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan itu, membuatnya tidak merasakan takut sama sekali.

"A—aku tidak akan menjadi seorang don Vongola—"

"Jadi kau lebih memiliki Vongola hancur?" Reborn menatap Tsuna yang langsung menatap Reborn kesal karena perkataannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Natsuki tidak akan mungkin membuat Vongola hancur—ia adalah orang yang pantas mendapatkan gelar Vongola Secondo itu!"

Reborn mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat mereka hanya berada beberapa centi jauhnya. Tsuna bisa merasakan nafas Reborn yang berhembus dari mulutnya membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Kau yakin dame-Tsuna?"

"Te—tentu saja," Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dari Reborn yang tampak terdiam dan akhirnya menjauhinya. Menghela nafas berat dan berjalan begitu saja dari tempat itu menjauhi Tsuna. Tetapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Tsuna.

"Ah, kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin menghambat Natsuki untuk menjadi Don Vongola—" Tsuna kembali menatap mantan tutornya itu, "—tetapi, menjadi lemah juga akan membuat Natsuki dalam bahaya bukan?"

…

"R—Reborn, apakah memang latihan ini perlu?"

"Staminamu itu tidak banyak karena penyakit yang kau alami," Reborn duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Suara benturan yang terjadi di hutan belakang mansion Vongola terdengar saat latihan Reborn dan juga Natsuki dilaksanakan.

Baik Natsuki dan juga Reborn yang tentu saja bukanlah sumber dari suara benturan itu—karena mereka hanya berlatih biasa : berlari mengelilingi hutan Vongola sebanyak 10 kali, push up sebanyak 100 kali dan sit up sebanyak 100 kali itu tampak menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Suara apa itu?"

'_Perasaan ini—'_ Reborn menatap kearah suara yang masih terdengar saat itu, "tetap lanjutkan latihanmu, aku yang akan memeriksanya…"

…

"Ma—maafkan aku, aku hanya diberikan tugas untuk membunuh penerus Vongola!"

Beberapa orang tampak tumbang dan salah satu dari mereka tampak masih berada di sana dalam keadaan ketakutan dan juga terluka parah. Di depannya, tampak Tsuna yang memiliki glove berwarna merah darah dengan cipratan darah dan juga tatapan dingin.

"Katakan itu di dunia sana—" berjalan mendekat, flame di tangannya tampak membesar dan akan mencoba untuk menyerangnya kembali, "—kalau kau berani melukai ayah ataupun Natsuki, kau akan berhadapan denganku…"

DHUAK!

Baru saja akan melukai orang itu lagi saat seseorang menendangnya dan menembak musuh yang ada di depan Tsuna tadi dengan peluru tidur. Ia segera bergerak dan mencengkram leher Tsuna sekuatnya.

"Kh—"

"Kau lepas kendali lagi dame-Tsuna," pria itu—Reborn tampak menatap Tsuna yang kesakitan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cekikan Reborn, "kendalikan dirimu…"

"Re—Reborn," tampak menyadari Tsuna bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, Reborn melepaskan cekikannya dan membiarkan Tsuna terduduk lemas dan mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori tanganmu sendiri dengan membunuh orang lain—" menatap dingin Tsuna yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "—hanya karena Natsuki dan juga ayahmu, kau sudah lepas kendali seperti itu…"

"Me—mereka akan membunuh Natsuki dan ayah," flame di tangan dan juga dahinya tampak menghilang, "a—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu…"

…

"Kau tahu, Giotto dijaga oleh semua guardiannya—sementara Natsuki sudah kulindungi—" Tsuna tidak menatap Reborn yang masih menatapnya dengan mata dingin dan juga tajam, "—apa yang membuatmu takut mereka dibunuh…"

"A—aku…"

"Lagipula, apakah mereka akan senang kalau tahu kau menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cara seperti ini?" Reborn menatap kearah Tsuna yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Taru Giotto Sawada terpaksa melakukannya—karena ia adalah seorang boss mafia. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang tidak sedikit…"

"Aku melakukan semua itu juga untuk menjadi lebih kuat—" Reborn yang kali ini menatap kearah Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong, "bukankah—kau yang mengatakannya sendiri? Aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang jika aku menjadi lemah…"

"Tidak dengan cara seperti ini…" Tsuna baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu saat Reborn tersenyum dingin dan menatap Tsuna, "aku akan melatihmu lebih keras lagi—tanpa diketahui oleh Natsuki dan juga yang lainnya…"

…

"Sudah saatnya bukan—" seorang pria berambut perak dengan topeng yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya duduk dengan tenang di satu-satunya kursi yang berada di ruangan itu. Seseorang yang memakai pakaian putih dengan topi yang cukup besar—terlihat seperti anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan mereka?"

"Tidak bisa, _Clear Pacifier_ harus menemukan pemiliknya yang baru," tersenyum dan membuat gadis itu tampak menutup matanya dan tampak sedih, "tidakkah kau harus kembali ke keluargamu—Taru Uni Sawada?"

…

"Sebelum aku pergi—apakah kau bisa mengatakan, siapa yang kau jadikan kandidat untuk memiliki pacifier itu?"

"Tentu saja…"

…

Di sebuah tempat di Italia—sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar tetapi tampak tidak terlalu mencolok. Di dalamnya tampak ruangan yang megah dan juga luas, tidak tampak seperti bangunan yang sama jika dilihat dari luar. Di ruangan yang tampak berada di ujung lorong, ruangan yang polos namun ditempati oleh sang pemimpin organisasi yang berdiam ditempat itu—CEDEF.

"Permisi Alaude-san," mengetuk pintu perlahan, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang dan memakai kacamata tampak masuk perlahan setelah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kabar darinya—Oregano…?"

"Lebih tepatnya, entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak," perempuan bernama Oregano itu tampak sedikit ragu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Alaude yang melihat raut wajah Oregano tampak menatapnya tajam untuk mengisyaratkannya segera berbicara, "Taru Uni Sawada, berada di Italia sekarang."

"Lalu, kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?"

"Ya—ia dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat ini dengan segera," Oregano tampak mengangguk dan Alaude tampak menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat kearah Oregano.

"Panggil Lal Mirch kemari—"

"Baiklah Alaude-san," membungkuk dan berbalik, berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Alaude. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, dan menatap kearah seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Latihanmu sudah selesai dengan herbivore itu, jadi—kau yang akan mengantarnya ke Jepang…"

"Ah, ayolah paman—apakah aku tidak bisa meminjamnya sebentar lagi?" pemuda berambut kuning dengan sebuah headband army dan seekor burung besar yang bertengger di bahunya tampak menghela nafas bosan dan menatap Alaude.

"Jangan katakan seolah aku adalah barang yang bisa dipinjam bodoh!" melempar sesuatu yang tepat mengenai kepala pemuda itu, tampak sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang muncul dan tampak kesal dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan—Lal," mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, memutar kursinya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau dekat dengan pemimpin CEDEF dan kau bisa seenaknya mengganggu pekerjaanku disini—Colonello," berjalan dan memukul kepala pemuda itu sekali lagi sebelum membungkuk di depan Alaude.

"Ow—bisakah kau tidak memukulku Lal?"

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau berhenti bersikap bodoh," menghela nafas dan kali ini melihat kearah Alaude yang sudah cukup kesal melihat keributan di tempat itu. Tidak perlu satu patah katapun untuk Colonello dan juga Lal agar mereka diam, "lalu—apa yang anda inginkan Alaude-san?"

…

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu—Luce, sepertinya menghilangnya Taru Uni Sawada ada kaitannya dengan _Clear Pacifier_ dan juga pria dengan topi besi itu—" perkataan Alaude sukses membuat suasana disana menjadi lebih tegang dan tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius, "setelah ini, sebaiknya kalian segera melakukan pengawasan pada setiap gerak-gerik orang-orang yang akan terpilih menjadi pemilik Pacifier itu…"

"Apakah anda yakin kalau ini adalah waktunya?"

"Giotto sudah mewanti-wanti saat dimana Uni menghilang seperti sekarang," Alaude menatap serius kearah Lal, "dan jika diperhitungkan waktu dan juga lamanya ia menghilang—sama dengan apa yang diramalkan oleh Luce…"

"Apakah itu sebabnya paman memintaku yang sedang berlatih bersama Lal untuk menghentikan latihan sementara dan mengantarkan dengan selamat Uni yang berada di Italia?" Alaude tampak menatap Colonello dan sekali lagi tidak butuh jawaban untuk Colonello mengerti kalau Alaude mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa kira-kira yang akan dipilih untuk menjadi pemilik Pacifier itu…"

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mencari identitas beberapa dari mereka—paman Alaude…" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba putih itu sudah ada di dalam ruangan Alaude bersama dengan Oregano, "seperti yang paman dan juga ayah perkirakan, sepertinya pria dengan topi besi itu yang membawa dan menyekapku selama beberapa hari ini…"

…

"Lalu, apa yang ia bicarakan denganmu?" Colonello berdiri dan mempersilahkan Uni untuk duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan langsung dengan Alaude.

"Semuanya—tentang siapa saja pemilik dari _Clear Pacifier _selanjutnya—" Uni tampak tidak senang saat mengatakan hal itu, "—aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara pria itu mengubah mereka menjadi Arcobaleno, karena hanya nenek buyutku—Sephira yang mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi aku sudah mendapatkan enam identitas lain yang akan memegang pacifier selanjutnya…"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Pemegang Thunder Pacifier—Verde…"

"Verde? Ilmuan jenius yang disebut sebagai penerus Da Vinci?" Colonello menatap kearah Lal yang langsung memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

"Lalu Cloud adalah Skull, untuk Mist adalah Mammon, Sky menjadi milikku, Sun untuk paman Reborn—" Uni tampak menghentikan perkataannya sejenak saat mengatakan nama Reborn, "lalu—untuk Rain adalah," menatap kearah Lal yang tampak bingung dengan tatapan Uni, "Rain adalah anda—Lal Mirch-san…"

"Eh?" baik Lal, Colonello, maupun Oregano tampak menatap Uni dengan tatapan terkejut. Uni tampak mengangguk dan menutup matanya serta menundukkan kepalanya. Alaude tampak menatap Uni sebelum menatap kearah Lal yang tampaknya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Itulah sebabnya kau menyuruhku untuk memanggil Lal Mirch saat kau datang Uni?"

Uni hanya mengangguk—Lal menatap Alaude dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sebelum menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya serta membungkuk di depan Alaude.

"Kalau urusanku sudah selesai disini, aku ingin izin keluar dari ruangan anda—Alaude-san…" Alaude hanya diam sebelum Lal bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"H—Hei, Lal!" Colonello dengan segera berjalan mengikuti Lal dan meninggalkan ruangan Alaude saat itu juga. Oregano yang juga keluar setelah Colonello tampak membuat ruangan menjadi sangat sepi dan memiliki tekanan yang cukup besar.

"Saat Colonello selesai dengan urusannya, ia akan mengantarmu kembali ke Jepang—Tsunayoshi juga sudah sampai kesana beberapa hari yang lalu," Alaude bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan akan meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Paman Alaude—" mendengar nada Uni yang tampak ragu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya, "masih ada satu lagi _I Presceltisette_ untuk pemegang Storm Pacifier…"

…

"Siapa dia?"

"Kandidatnya adalah—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, Uni tampak terdiam beberapa saat dan menutup matanya, "—Hibari Kyou-nii-san…"

…To Be Continue…

Jangan kaget kenapa Storm Pacifier ditulis buat Kyou ^^; nanti ada penjelasan kok : ) ga bakal ada perubahan sama di manga untuk posisinya.

Dan yep, disini umur Reborn dkk 18 tahun lihat di umur Colonello + Fon ^^

Dan untuk head of CEDEF tentu saja dipimpin sama Alaude daripada Iemitsu '3' gimanapun juga dia yang diriin CEDEF.

Kayaknya itu dulu yang bisa dibilangin ^^

Thanks for **Hikari Vongola** yang udah review dan fave : )

_I Presceltisette _masih ingat buat chapter 350 KHR pas mimpinya Reborn ^^ Checkerface bilang kalau Reborn itu termasuk _I Presceltisette _yang artinya 7 orang terpilih :3

.

**Preview Next Chapter**

.

"Alaude memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat? Bukankah sebelumnya ia ingin memperpanjang masa misinya?" Giotto tampak menatap bingung tangan kanannya yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sepertinya, ini berhubungan dengan _I Presceltisette _Giotto…"

.

"Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kita tidak memberitahu tentang _I Presceltisette _pada yang lainnya," Uni menatap Alaude yang duduk di sebelahnya saat itu, "kehadiran Colonello-sanpun seharusnya tidak boleh sampai terjadi…"

.

"_I Presceltisette—_ayah bercanda bukan? Maksud ayah, Kyou akan menjadi Arcobaleno?" untuk sekali itu—Alaude melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah daripada biasanya.

.

"Reborn, sebaiknya kau tetap berada di mansion untuk hari ini—"

"Ada apa dame-Tsuna?"

"Aku…punya firasat buruk—untuk malam ini…"

.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4, I Presceltisette**

.

"Checkerface-sama, apa yang anda rencanakan dengan memberikan informasi palsu pada Uni-chan?"

…

"Karena dengan begitu permainan akan semakin menyenangkan…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Insieme

Genre : Family/Romance

Pairing : 6927, TYL!69xPD!72, SpaxGio, 8059, TYL!8059, U02, D18, TYL!DxTYL!18xA!Fon, EnzoxAlaude, ColloxRebornxFon, dll, dkk

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, semi-AU, Incest

Colabfic with Ciocarlie-senpai

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

**Chapter 4, I Presceltisette**

.

"Paman…?" Uni tampak sedikit cemas melihat pemuda berambut platinum yang ada di depannya itu tampak terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang membulat. Alaude jarang menunjukkan dengan jelas emosinya seperti sekarang—dan tentu saja itu pasti karena mendengar salah satu anaknya menjadi calon kandidat Arcobaleno.

"Perubahan rencana—aku akan ikut dengan kalian bertiga ke Jepang bersama Lal Mirch," mengangkat telpon di ruangannya sambil menghubungi seseorang, "Iemitsu—gantikan semua pertemuan dan juga pekerjaanku."

"_Eh, Alaude—apa yang kau mak—" _belum sempat Iemitsu menanyakan keadaan disana, Alaude sudah menutupnya dan segera mengambil jubah yang tadi tergeletak di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Membuka pintu untuk menemukan sosok Oregano yang baru saja akan masuk.

"Alaude-san, anda ingin kemana?"

"Aku akan ke bandara sekarang—pastikan kalau saat aku sampai disana sudah ada tiket atas namaku dengan tujuan Jepang, Namimori—" Alaude hanya berkata seperti itu sebelum melewati Oregano yang hanya membulatkan matanya sebelum mengangguk. Uni tampak tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum mengikuti pamannya yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Untuk sekarang—sebaiknya kita tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini paman—" Alaude tampak menatap pada Uni yang berjalan di sampingnya, "—aku memiliki firasat yang buruk. Mungkin saja—seharusnya Colonello-nii tidak mendengar tentang terpilihnya Lal…"

…

"Itu tidak penting sekarang—orang itu, aku benar-benar akan menghukumnya hingga mati…"

…

"Oi Lal!" Colonello yang berlari mengejar Lal tampak menatap gadis itu yang membelakanginya. Colonello—walaupun hanya anak angkat dari salah satu guardian Vongola tetap memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup banyak tentang rahasia Vongola dan juga Arcobaleno.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kok—" Colonello mengerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lal, "—Aria-san dan juga Luce-san sudah meramalkan semuanya. Aku akan menjadi Arcobaleno selanjutnya—"

…

"Tetapi sampai tadi—aku terus berharap kalau pemanggilanku untuk menemui Alaude-san dan juga Uni itu bukan tentang berita ini," menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit saat itu, "walaupun di dalam dirikupun sebenarnya aku sangat yakin kalau itu semua ada hubungannya dengan kutukan sialan itu."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah—" menghela nafas berat dan panjang dan hanya menatap sayu ke depan mereka, "—aku tidak tahu…"

Colonello, menatap sang pelatih yang biasanya benar-benar tampak sangat kuat sekarang ini terlihat rapuh. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan membenamkan wajah Lal di tubuhnya sambil tangannya mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak akan apa-apa, paman Alaude akan melakukan sesuatu—kau tidak cukup menjadi lemah seperti ini, kora!" wajah Lal tampak memerah padam dan menatap Colonello yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "wajahmu jadi jelek! Ayo kita berangkat saja—"

…

BUAGH!

Hantaman kepalan tangan Lal melayang di pipi Colonello membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Lal tampak menunduk sejenak sebelum menatap garang kearah Colonello walaupun dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu, aku tidak akan menjadi lemah!" berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Colonello yang masih terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya, "ayo cepat!"

…

"Giotto, aku baru mendapatkan kabar dari Alaude dan juga Colonello—" G tampak berjalan masuk ke ruangan Giotto sambil membawa sebuah handphone yang berisi pesan dari Alaude, "—ia akan kembali kemari besok…"

Kali itu Giotto benar-benar mengerutkan alisnya mendengar hal itu—Alaude bukan orang yang mudah untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan dan kembali dengan terburu-buru seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi—Alaude bukan orang seperti itu bukan? Ia meminta perpanjangan waktu misi—" G mencoba untuk membaca pesan itu hingga habis sebelum dahinya berkedut, "G?"

"Uni bersama dengannya—begitu juga dengan Lal Mirch," jeda cukup lama sebelum ia menyelesaikannya lagi, "—sepertinya kepulangannya berhubungan dengan I Presceltisette, Giotto…"

"Sudah waktunya—tetapi apa yang ingin dibicarakan Alaude hingga ia terburu-buru kemba…li—" Giotto yang menyadari sesuatu tampak menghentikan perkataannya, "—Arcobaleno…"

"Huh?"

"Aria pernah mengatakan padaku sebelum menitipkan Uni padaku—ia meramalkan kalau dua orang dari Vongola akan menjadi calon Arcobaleno selanjutnya…" tanpa sepengetahuan dari Giotto dan G, saat itu Fon yang sedang berjalan melewati ruangan itu tanpa sengaja mendengar hal itu, "—kalau Alaude benar-benar menganggap ini serius, apakah karena Kyou atau Fon—menjadi salah satunya?"

Fon tampak mendekatkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua paman angkatnya itu.

"I Presceltisette, mereka berdua akan menjadi Arcobaleno—salah satunya?"

Matanya membulat—ia tentu saja harus memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang yang keras dan ia juga harus mempelajari seluk beluk dari Vongola dan Aliansinya, termasuk tentang Arcobaleno.

…

"Kyou…"

…

Reborn tampak berada di salah satu sisi dari ruangan mansion Vongola. Hanya ia sendirian, tidak ada seseorangpun berada disana—walaupun ia menjadi tutor dari si kembar—dalam hal ini Tsuna adalah murid rahasianya, tetapi tentu saja ia memilih untuk tetap menjalankan misinya sebagai seorang Hitman.

…

Langkahnya tampak benar-benar tenang dan juga teratur, namun fikirannya tampak cukup kacau saat tiba-tiba hari ini Giotto menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Uni sudah kembali—ia mengenal Luce dan Aria yang merupakan nenek dan ibu dari Uni. Kalau memang Uni datang, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin diceritakannya.

"Keluarlah—aku tahu kau ada disana," menoleh pada salah satu sisi gelap ruangan dimana seseorang duduk di sana, bukan penghuni mansion Vongola.

"Sudah kuduga kau pantas menjadi yang terpilih—" Checkerface tampak tersenyum dan menatap pada Reborn yang siaga dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Siapa kau—dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam markas Vongola?"

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri—" akan bergerak sebelum Reborn semakin akan menekan pelatuk pistol di tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak…"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu sesuatu—aku ingin kau menemuiku," mengeluarkan sesuatu dan melemparnya kearah atas begitu saja. Sebuah Pacifier kosong yang ditangkap oleh Reborn saat itu.

…

"Aku ingin mengumpulkan yang terkuat—I Presceltisette…"

…

Tsuna tampak berjalan di lorong mansion Vongola sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan tampak sendirian disana. Walaupun keadaan di mansion benar-benar berbeda dengan di Italia, tetapi ketenangan yang dibuat disini malah membuatnya tidak betah berada disini.

Yamamoto tampaknya entah kenapa menjauhinya setelah hari pertamanya berada di mansion, dan Gokudera memang terlihat sudah membencinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kyouya dan Lambo serta Ryouhei—ia memang jarang melihat mereka selama ini.

Suara handphone yang berbunyi membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan mengambil handphone di saku kemejanya.

…

"_Halo, Tsuna-kun—"_ suara seorang pemuda tampak terdengar disana. Ia tahu jelas siapa, pemuda yang menjadi satu-satunya teman baiknya selain kakeknya, paman Ricardo dan paman Alaude, serta Xanxus serta anggota Varia lainnya, _"—aku baru dengar kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke Namimori Jepang—maaf ayahku baru memberitahunya."_

"Maaf Enma-kun, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang—" Tsuna tertawa—mencoba untuk memaksakan tawanya sambil mendengarkan sahabatnya sekaligus anak dari sahabat ayahnya itu, "—tetapi kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan Natsuki dalam bahaya bukan?"

"_Apakah kau senang berada disana?"_

…

"Ya—aku senang," perkataannya tampak benar-benar berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini—namun ia mencoba untuk memaksakan dirinya agar merasakan apa yang ia katakan, "enam tahun—dan sepertinya memang benar mereka melupakan semua yang terjadi sebelum kejadian itu…"

"_Tsuna-kun, kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membohongiku bukan? Walaupun ayahku dan juga yang lainnya tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan, tetapi kau adalah sahabatku—" _senyuman yang tadi ada di wajahnya tampak memudar begitu mendengarnya, _"—jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau kau tidak ingin berada disana, kau bisa kembali ke Italia…"_

"Aku menyayangi mereka—meskipun mereka tidak mengingatku sedekat saat sebelum peristiwa itu, walaupun aku tidak ingin berada di Jepang—aku ingin berada di dekat mereka…"

"_Baiklah—kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang Tsuna-kun."_

"Ahaha, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Enma-kun," tawanya berubah menjadi tulus saat mendengar sahabatnya itu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, "tetapi—sebenarnya aku ingin kau ataupun yang lainnya di Italia ada disini."

"_Tsuna-kun?"_

'_Aku merasa kesepian disini…'_ mulutnya bergerak walaupun tidak ada suara yang keluar saat itu. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya merasa semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya disini, "tidak apa-apa—baiklah, aku harus berlatih dengan Reborn lagi, sampai jumpa Enma-kun!"

PIK!

Suara handphone itu yang dimatikan tampak bebarengan dengan senyuman Tsuna yang memudar. Menatap handphone yang tertutup itu, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali menuju ke kamarnya.

Tidak menyadari, seseorang sedaritadi tampak mengawasinya—atau lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya. Pria berambut merah yang tampak hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

…

Hibari Kyou tampak masih berada di sekolahnya saat ia sedang melakukan patroli terakhir sebelum ia kembali ke mansion. Tidak ada seseorangpun berada disana selain dirinya, dan sepertinya tidak ada satu muridpun yang kali ini melanggar peraturan.

…

"Masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa izin—kau berani melakukan itu herbivore—" suara yang berat dan juga kental itu tampak dibarengi dengan tatapan tajam dari sang ketua Fuuki Inchou. Berbalik dan menatap pria bertopeng perak itu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku memiliki keperluan denganmu—" senyumannya tampak terlihat tenang namun menusuk, "—tentang I Presceltisette, kau tahu tentang itu bukan?"

Kyou bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal itu. Walaupun sebutan lainnya adalah yang terkuat, tetapi yang akan mereka dapatkan adalah sebuah kutukan yang membuat mereka menjadi Arcobaleno pemegang Pacifier.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu—"

"Aku tidak memberikan gelar itu padamu," Kyou menatap Checkerface dengan dahi yang berkerut. Senyumannya tampak tenang namun penuh arti—dan ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus, "tetapi pada kembaranmu Fon—yang memiliki flame Storm seperti ibumu…"

Matanya membulat, menatap pada Checkerface yang tampak memperlebar senyumannya sepertinya mendapatkan ekspresi Kyou yang ia inginkan. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Kyou sudah mendorong Checkerface hingga menabrak tembok dan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Ia bahkan lebih lemah dariku—kenapa kau memilihnya?"

…

"Kau bisa buktikan?" Kyou tampak masih menatap pada mata pria itu dalam-dalam, "buktikan—kalau kau lebih kuat daripada anak itu. Dan rebut I Presceltisette itu darinya…"

…

"Alaude, kau sudah kembali—" Giotto bersama dengan G tampak menyambut kedatangan Alaude, Colonello, Lal, dan juga Uni yang sampai di markas Vongola. Alaude seperti biasa berjalan begitu saja dan hanya bergumam singkat sementara Lal membungkukkan kepalanya sejenak dan berjalan bersama dengan Colonello.

"Ayah—" Giotto menatap Uni yang tampak tersenyum, Giotto hanya membalas senyumannya sambil menepuk kepala Uni pelan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Uni…"

"Kau tahu, ayahmu ini hampir saja akan menerobos semua markas kelompok mafia yang ada di Italia," G tampak menunjuk Giotto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan memerah. Uni hanya tertawa melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja ayah—Checkerface-san tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku…"

…

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan itu setelah kau beristirahat Uni," Giotto ingin mengetahui semua yang didengar oleh Uni, tetapi tentu saja tidak sekarang. Uni hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamarnya akan diikuti oleh Giotto sebelum G menghentikannya.

"Giotto—ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu—" Giotto menatap tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung, "—ini tentang Tsunayuki, Tsunayoshi, dan kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu…"

…

"Ayah—" suara langkah yang pelan terdengar dari belakang Alaude dan menemukan Fon yang tampak berjalan mendekatinya. Menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Fon untuk berhenti di depannya, "—apa yang terjadi di Italia? Kudengar tentang I Presceltisette adalah alasanmu untuk kembali…"

…

"Tidak perlu ada yang kau ketahui saat ini—" berbalik dan akan berjalan kembali menjauhi Fon yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya terlihat tidak tenang dan kesal.

"Apakah Kyou yang terpilih? Kyou yang menjadi I Presceltisette bukan?!" Alaude menoleh pada Fon yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya, raut wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, "aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya terlepas dari kutukan itu."

"Kyou adalah anak yang kuat, ia bisa memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghadapi ini—" Alaude masih menatap anak tertuanya itu yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak memarahi atau mengatainya lemah seperti yang dilakukannya saat melihat seseorang seperti itu, "kau seharusnya bisa mempercayainya."

Alaude berjalan begitu saja dan meninggalkan Fon yang tertunduk dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah muncul di sampingnya dan berbisik padanya.

"Kau ingin ia terlepas dari kutukan itu bukan—" Fon dengan segera tersentak dan membulatkan matanya sebelum bergerak menjauhi sosok itu. Sosok Checkerface yang tampak tersenyum padanya dengan posisi yang tenang.

"Kau—"

"Kandidat dari I Presceltisette sebenarnya adalah Kyou dan juga kau—namun sepertinya ia lebih kuat darimu," Fon masih dalam keadaan siaga, "kalau kau ingin melepaskannya, kau harus membuktikan padaku kalau kau lebih kuat darinya dan merebut gelar I Presceltisette itu…"

"Kau menginginkannya kapan…"

"Dua hari lagi, pukul 7 malam—" tersenyum kearah Fon yang tampak menatapnya lebih tenang, "—sebelum itu, kau sudah harus membuktikannya padaku."

…

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu G?" Giotto menatap tangan kanannya itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Ia hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dan berhenti sempurna dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Apakah kau sadar kalau ia merasa kesepian?" G menatap Giotto yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya, "kau pernah berfikir—membawanya kembali ke mansion ini akan membuatnya merasa terpukul dan tertekan?"

"G—apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mendengarnya, ia menghubungi anak Cozart dan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berada disini—" Giotto tampak menyerengit seolah G sedang menikamnya saat itu dengan kata-katanya, "—sejak enam tahun yang lalu bukan? Semenjak Tsunayuki, Lavina, dan yang lainnya tewas."

…

"Kau bersikap berbeda dengan Tsuna dan hanya memperhatikan Natsuki yang sakit," G menghela nafas dan Giotto hanya terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya, "apakah kau tidak menyayanginya lagi Giotto?"

"Aku—tentu saja aku menyayanginya G, tetapi…"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin ia berada disini bukan? Bahkan kau belum bisa memanggilnya dengan nama 'Tsuna' seperti nama panggilannya dulu—" G seolah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto saat itu, "—karena Tsuna mengingatkanmu pada kekasimu—ibu dari Tsunayoshi dan Natsuki… Tsunayuki."

…

Di salah satu bagian dari hutan mansion Vongola, tampak bayangan seseorang yang tampak berjalan dengan pelan dan tanpa suara di tengah hutan itu. Mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari, dan terus siaga untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

…

"Kau benar-benar datang—" sebuah bayangan lagi tampak berada di sekitar pepohonan yang ada di dekatnya, "—Kyou…"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari—Fon," menatap saudara kembarnya itu yang tampak menatapnya balik dengan tatapan kosong dan serius. Ia tahu kalau saat itu bukanlah saat mereka harus bercanda dan hanya berlatih tidak serius seperti biasa.

"Bertarunglah denganku—" bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya dan akan menyerang Kyou yang ada di depannya, "—aku ingin melihat siapa yang lebih kuat diantara kita berdua, Kyou…"

…

"Hujan—" suara itu tampak pelan dan juga datar. Tsuna, dalam keadaan HDWD tampak tenang menggunakannya dan tidak sama sekali merasa lelah saat itu. Reborn tampak berada disana dan menatap Tsuna dan melihat stop watchnya yang sudah menunjukkan 1 jam 30 menit.

"Baiklah dame-Tsuna, kau harus menghentikannya—aku punya urusan malam ini—" Reborn menghentikan stop watchnya dan Tsuna menghentikan mode HDWDnya. Berjalan, akan membuka pintu sebelum tangan Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya, "kau tidak mendengarku dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn—sebaiknya kau tidak pergi dari mansion malam ini," Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tampak ragu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghalangi Reborn, "aku punya firasat buruk tentang malam ini."

Tubuh Tsuna bergetar seolah ketakutan, dan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi malam itu—dua hari setelah kabar tentang I Presceltisette.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, bagaimanapun aku harus kembali dan melatih dua muridku ini bukan—" Reborn tampak tersenyum dibalik topi fedoranya sambil menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan kearah luar setelah melepaskan pegangan Tsuna.

…

Di salah satu sisi yang cukup tengah dari hutan Vongola tampak Checkerface yang menunggu seseorang disana sambil menyiapkan semua yang akan terjadi malam ini. Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang ia fikirkan, dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu dua orang yang harusnya salah satunya sudah datang sedaritadi.

"Ah, ternyata begini hasilnya?"

Checkerface menoleh pada bayangan orang yang ada di dekatnya, senyumannya tampak mengembang melihat hasil dari apa yang ia fikirkan. Sama—dan tidak keluar dari rencananya.

"Kau menang melawannya dan siap menggantikan posisinya sebagai I Presceltisette—" orang itu berjalan hingga pakaiannya yang berwarna merah itu tampak diterangi oleh cahaya remang dari petir yang menyambar di sekeliling mereka, "—Hibari Fon…"

…To be Continue…

Aih, lama banget ternyata nyelesaiin Cuma 2000-an kata =_= maaf yang sudah review dan sekarang tentang masalah internal di mansion, dari Fon, Kyou, dan lain-lain XD

Makasih buat **DemoinIB, Ace-Aihara, narunaru, dan Hikari Vongola** yang sudah review ^^

**.**

**Preview Next Chapter**

**.**

"Fon—bagaimana kau…"

.

"Sejak awal memang aku yang menjadi kandidat dari Arcobaleno bukan—Cloud sudah memiliki kandidat dan Kyou tidak memiliki flame Storm sepertiku…"

.

"Apakah kau fikir aku akan senang kau melakukan ini?"

.

"Jangan harap aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi…"

.

"Tsuna—apakah kau senang berada disini?"

.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelum kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu…"

.

**Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 5, Your Wish**

**.**

"Bukankah—ayah yang tidak menginginkanku untuk berada disini?"


End file.
